Open For Requests
by TheDauntlessNephilim
Summary: Hey guys, so I really feel like writing, but I don't know what to write. So I'm leaving this open for requests you guys want me to do. Just PM me or put your request in a review (whatever works) and I'll do my best at it. Also I'm putting in my first fanfic as an example for what I can do for you guys. Thanks!


A/N This is set after TSS and Walt doesn't exist. This is a Sanubis one-shot for all you Sanubis lovers. Rated K+

* * *

><p>Sadie was sitting on her bed with a piece of paper on her lap and a pencil in her hand. She was drawing Liz and Emma and was listening to Adele's 21 album. She finished the drawing and sneezed. She knit her eyebrows together in confusion, Sadie NEVER got sick so this was a surprise for her. She sneezed again and got a tiny bit worried. She left her room and went downstairs.<p>

"Carter?" She called.

"Living room!" He replied. She went to the living room where she saw Khufu, Carter and Julian watching a basketball match with chips and soda.

"Do you know where the thermometer is?" She asked. Carter frowned at looked at her.

"Sadie you never get sick," he said, still frowning.

"I know but still, do you know where it is?" She asked a bit irritated.

"Should be in the top cabinet in the bathroom," he said.

"Ok thanks," she replied and went to the bathroom. She looked in the cabinet and it was there. She took her temperature and frowned at the result: 103.7. She went to Carter and showed him the result who frowned even more. He put his palm on her forehead and his expression turned to shock.

"Sadie you're burning up!" He exclaimed. He led her to her room and handed her a pair of pajamas. She went to the bathroom and closed the door. She put on the pajamas, opened the door and got in her bed.

"Sleep," Carter commanded, "when you wake up your dinner will be on the table," he said. She nodded and pulled the blankets up to her nose. She closed her eyes and almost instantly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>She woke up hours later feeling like she might throw up. She clutched her stomach as she felt more nauseated. She tried to move but found herself in someone's arms, she turned around and turned as red as a tomato. Anubis was laying down next to her, his face buried in her hair and his arms wrapped around her. She became even more nauseated. She dashed to her bathroom and puked in the toilet. She felt Anubis grab her hair out of the way and braid it, tying it with a hair tie. She flushed the toilet and brushed her teeth.<p>

"Thanks," she said and went downstairs to find it completely empty, she glanced at the clock. Midnight. She went to the kitchen and found her dinner which was chicken soup and a glass of water. She took a seat and started eating the soup. She looked up and saw Anubis staring at her.

"What?" She asked. He simply smiled.

"Nothing Lady Kane," he said.

"Drop the 'Lady Kane' and just call me 'Sadie'," she said in annoyance. He chuckled.

"May I ask why?" He asked with a smirk.

"It just makes me feel uncomfortable," she said.

"Why?" He asked while leaning against the table.

"It makes me feel like royalty, which I'm not," she said.

"Ah, but you are to me," he said and leaned in more.

"Really?" She asked with a small smirk.

"Yes," he whispered. He was very close and she felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Which part of royalty?" She asked.

"My princess," he murmured and kissed the corner of her mouth, dangerously close to her lip. She felt herself flush.

"Let's go to bed," he murmured. She nodded and put the bowl and cup in the sink. She followed Anubis up to her room and got inside her bed. Anubis laid down next to her and she snuggled into his chest. He wrapped one arm around her while the other one un-did her braid. He ran his fingers through her hair.

"Anubis?" She asked while he was running his fingers through her hair.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Why did you um..." She trailed off.

"Do what I did downstairs?" He finished for her, amusement and mischief glinting in his eyes. She nodded.

"Why? Do you want me to do it again?" He asked with a smirk. Se blushed and gave a tiny nod. He chuckled and leaned in. She felt the same butterflies when he kissed the corner of her mouth, but sucked in a breath when he continued trailing kisses along her jaw. He kissed down her neck and searched for her pulse. He found it and gently nipped at it. She tugged at his hair which just made the experience more enjoyable for him. He continued to work his way down her collarbone and nipped along it. She tugged harder at his hair which made him smirk. He worked his way back up and when he got to the corner of her mouth he kept on going until he was fully kissing her. She didn't hesitate to kiss back and she lost herself. Her hands got tangled in his hair and his hands snaked around her waist, pulling her to him. They broke the kiss after a bit, both panting softly.

"Well," she said,"that was different than what I expected," she said with a smile. He smiled back and flipped her so her back to his chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Goodnight Sadie," he said.

"Goodnight Anubis," she said and she felt much better.

* * *

><p>AN Ok this is the first fanfiction I've ever written, so I'm sorry if it was cheesy and if it went a bit too fast. Please review I'd really appreciate it.


End file.
